


We Can Put The Past Between Us:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fire & Ice Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coffee, Dessert & Sweets, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), F/M, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Meeting, Meeting/Meetings, Post-Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Greer talk about what he experienced, What do they do?, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	We Can Put The Past Between Us:

*Summary: Steve & Greer talk about what he experienced, What do they do?, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling a little bit normal after the case, & he was thinking clearly now, He knows that he has someone to thank for getting his team together, so they can rescue him. He stopped at a coffee shop, on the way there.

 

Greer was thinking of what had happened, She was rewarded for her loyalty to the **_CIA_** & for saving Steve’s life, she was grateful for everything that was given to her. But, She couldn’t help think about her past with Steve.

 

Steve got to his favorite spot, where they agreed to meet, & he looked at the beautiful woman, He was thinking about his past. **“I hope that we ** _can_** be friends again”** , he thought to himself, as he went to meet her.

 

She smiled, & asked, “How are you feeling, Steve ?”, “I am feeling great, & I owe you my life, Thank you”, as he hands her her cup of coffee. They talked for awhile, til she asks Steve this, & waits for a response.

 

“Steve, I don’t have many friends on this island, I was wondering if we could go back to the way things were before ?, I would like for us to be friends again”, Steve smiled, & said, “Of course”. “I know the best place for French Pastries, & Coffee”, Steve smiled, as they remembered France, They talked a little bit more, & they went on their separate ways.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
